The New Highschool
by MadHatter2014
Summary: Tris is bullied severly in school she decides to get trained to fight back. She is a foster kid because her parents died when she was a kid (that part of the story will be revealed later on) She got kicked out of too many foster homes so she has to go to a new town, meaning a new school, new friends, and so on (WILL CONTAIN FUTURE SMUT)*Not So Main Characters Of V.C Come In Soon*
1. The Training

**I would just like to say that Veronica Roth characters start showing up in chapter 2. MORE CHARACTERS WILL WILL COME INTO the story throughout the chapters. The first 3 names you see will not be appearing freqeuntly in the story they are just a start off point.**

Tris POV:  
I open the door and step outside, as I start to walk I let my thoughts take over my mind.

I'm off to meet up with my coach Charley for my last day of training, I have done so well in learning all of the techniques of self defense. Charley says I'm one of the best students that he has ever trained. I worked so hard throughout the whole summer and never gave up and now I'm a skilled fighter.

I never thought I would become one, but the way I see it is that I had no choice, I was severely bullied throughout my first year of high-school. They'd beat me up without reason, I guess they just needed someone to pick on. No one deserves to be beaten up every day so I'm glad I finally realized I needed to learn how to fight back. I thank my coach for teaching me everything.

I'm so glad of who I am now. I'm honestly ashamed of my old self, I would never fight back; I would just take it all in. Now NO ONE is allowed to hurt me. I promised myself that. I don't let anyone stand in my way of succeeding.

I realize I stopped walking, I must've been so caught up in my thoughts I didn't remember to move my feet, I hope no nobody noticed. I continue to walk down the street when I am startled I hear yelling. I look towards where the loud voices are coming from and see a young girl around my age across the street throwing clothes out the window of a large fancy apartment building. Yelling "I HATE YOU NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN." I look down to the bottom of the building to spot a young guy looking clueless frozen in his place. I think he must've arrived as she was throwing his clothes out the window. Poor guy... I wonder what made the girl so angry he must've did something to make her that way or maybe she heard something he 'did' and it wasn't true but she believed it. I don't know, best to stop thinking about it I hate relationships I don't see how they would ever work out anyway.

I notice had stopped walking again to stare at the young couples outburst well I guess I shouldn't call them a couple anymore they are just two people. It's sad how one minute people can be dating and the next they are all alone another reason why I don't date it could end at any point. I continue to walk and I shyly looked around to see if anyone was walking by when I came to a stop to stare. No one was there.

My nose started acting up as I walked further I don't know what it is, I decide to take a big whiff of it through my nose. It's smoke. I squint my eyes and look around to see where it is coming from. That's when I see it.

It's the training center on fire. Before I know it I start running as fast as I can towards the building, as I run I start to hear sirens and honking also a faded scream coming from the building, I realize that the fire trucks and ambulances are still a couple of blocks away. Before I can even think about anything else, I run into the building yelling "WHERE ARE YOU CHARLEY?!" "CHARLEY!? WHERE ARE YOU?"

I hear no response, so I continue walking through the building, the fire is already spreading fast. As I make way through the building avoiding the fire I yell "CHARLEY" once more, I still hear no response. I start to panic, what if he is passed out, or dead... Or maybe he is stuck under something... I mentally slap myself, I can't panic, right now is not the time. As I pull myself together I see a figure in the back of the building, as I run towards it a piece of the building falls in front of me. Which caused a scream to force its way up from my throat.

I had to pull myself together, I glance around my surroundings and notice that the piece that fell from the ceiling didn't completely land on the ground. A section of the ceiling must have fallen before I had arrived; it seems to be holding up the carnage securely enough to pass through to the other side. It's on fire but I have to get to Charley somehow, this is the only way. I'm about to get down and crawl through the little opening, but I'm pulled back by someone. I start to coughing because the smoke has filled up my lungs and I can barely even breathe. I black out for a moment due to me not having enough clear air to breath in and reawaken in a flash realizing that I now have a mask on my face, it must be a firefighter pulling me out of here. We're almost out but, I need to save Charley. I hold the mask to my face and pull myself forward releasing myself from them, I begin running back towards the figure that I had seen, but the firefighter caught up to me and started pulling me back again. I try pulling away again, but they had a tight hold on me because they knew I would try to run back into the building.

I start screaming "NO STOP SAVE CHARLEY NOT ME, I'M NOT WORTH IT SAVE HIM NOT ME PLEASE, I BEG YOU LET ME GO, SAVE CHARLEY!" I black out again and when I wake up I am now out of the building and on the firefighters back, they had carried me out. The set me down in the ambulance and I see a firefighters running out of the building, the building was collapsing... and Charley was still in there. My eyes went wide and I sat there in shock as I watched the burned training center collapse to the ground.

Tears threaten to fall, but I hold them back, I will not cry, I take a deep breath and look around, there's someone taking my blood pressure and asking what started the fire... I didn't know... I stared at the burnt down building again... And I don't respond, to any of the questions the lady is asking I just stare at the building... Trying not to cry, or freak out on the fire-fighter who saved me, I didn't want to be saved, I wanted Charley to be saved, I ripped off the blood pressure cuff, and let my anger take over me, I storm up to the firefighters and yelled.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SAVED ME?!" I say sounding extremely pissed off.

All the fire-fighters turn around and stare at me in shock.

"WELL WHO WAS IT?" I fumed, practically foaming at the mouth.

What is she doing out here, she should be on her way to the hospital!" One of the firefighters says.

"ANSWER ME!" Why don't they just give me an answer it's a simple one of them just has to say *I did*

"Fine, I did. Even though instead of being grateful, You seem to be the opposite."

I was bubbling over past my anger level, I usually never get this angry, before I could give what I was about to do a second thought, I punched the firefighter right in the nose. Before anything else could happen I bolted, I knew I had to get out of here, this was no longer a safe place for me to stay.

As I run away from the group of firefighters, I think about what I should do next, my foster parents, Emily and Todd, are going to wonder why I'm home so early and ask how my training went, I can't lie to them, but I know I can't tell them the truth. I decide it's best to avoid them. I need to climb through my window, I live in the basement so this will be easy. I need to leave... I know the firefighter will most likely give my description to the police since I assaulted him. I've been kicked out of many foster homes. I tend to mess up a lot, I still remember that time, I accidentally left the hose on in the back yard, let's just say it turned into a mini swimming pool... those foster parents hated me after that I practically ruined the backyard. Another mess up was when I accidentally killed my neighbor's dog, I was just learning how to drive and I was backing out of the driveway with my foster parent's car when the neighbor's dog had run out of nowhere.. and that didn't end very well.

I'm just a few houses away from mine, and I see there is a cop car out front. I start to freak out. Are the cops here to arrest me? Am I the one being blamed for the fire?

I slow down my pace as I near my house, still curious why the cops are here. I walk up to the front porch, hearing a few muffled voices coming from inside, I don't know what to expect when I walk in. I take a deep breath, reach my hand out and turn the knob to open the door. I step in the doorway, and see two cops talking to Todd and Emily, my current foster parents and they don't look very happy. I take another step and the floor creeks loud enough to get everyone's attention.

 **A Special Thanks To My Proof Reader/Helper Of Ideas For Story- Stephanie Johnson!**

 **NOTE I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO VERONICA ROTH.**

 **Note that this is my very first fanfiction, so please be nice! I'm open to suggestions too! :]**  
 **leave reviews of what you think! You can be 100% honest with me!**  
 **THERE WILL BE MORE! Don't worry the other characters from the Divergent series will be coming in the story soon!**


	2. Cops?

"Well, glad to see your home Tris." Todd says in a worried tone.

Tris looked over to Todd shocked. Isn't he supposed to be mad at her? What did the cops tell him?

"Todd." Emily says in a warning tone. Silently scolding him for reprimanding Tris for her actions

Todd clears his throat and walks up to Tris.

"Tris." he says to me in a gentle voice "What happened?"

I snap

and say "Well there is cops here haven't they told you?!"

"Tris, that is no way to talk to Todd" Emily says to me.

I turn to her and say "I'm sorry, I don't want to explain what happened today, it's just too much."

"Well Tris, we are going to have to get your statement about everything that happened earlier." Says one of the cops.

I turn my attention towards the cops "Do I have to give it today?"

"No, not today. You are welcome to come down to the station tomorrow and explain everything that happened." the cop responds.

"Alright, I'll make sure to come down tomorrow is that okay guys?" I ask.

"Tris, I think it's best if you give your statement now" Emily says

"Why?" I ask confused.

"That is something to discuss later okay, it will only take a few minutes anyway. You guys can go in the living room to ask her what you need to know." Emily says politely.

"What if I don't want to do it today?! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to!? I say raising my voice a little.

"Tris, please just do it, I promise we will explain why when they are done questioning you."  
Todd says getting a word in.

"Fine, I'll do it today." I say huffing.

"Follow me to the living room." I say.

I walk into the living room with the cops following.

I sit down and say "You both are welcome to sit as well."

Both the cops nod and say thanks.

I look at their name tags, one says J. Huntly and the other says M. Gillson. Hmm, I wonder what their first names are. Jack Huntly? Joe Huntly?

I hear someone clear there throat disattaching me from my thoughts "So Tris, we have a few questions to ask you about what happened today." Mr. Huntly says.

I respond quickly and say "Yeah I know, I thought we had that figured out before we walked in the living room? Your here to ask questions, ask them?" Wow that was so rude of me. But it shows I'm annoyed that I have to answer questions today when I wanted to do them tomorrow, it's just been a stressful day, I don't understand why Emily would not just let me answer questions tomorrow.

Mr. Huntly and Mr Gillson look stunned by me, considering I was sort of nice a minute ago offering them a seat and all. Whatever though.

"Tris?" Mr Huntly spoke.

"Huh yes?" I respond confused.

"Are you going to answer the question I asked?" He says

"Oh, sorry could you repeat it?" I must've zoned out into my thoughts so I didn't hear him.

"I asked if you saw anything suspicious before the fire." He said repeating the question kindly.

"Oh, um well, I wasn't in the building when the fire started. I saw the fire when I was walking over to go train with my coach, when I noticed there were flames and smoke coming off the building. Before I knew what I was doing I was running towards the building and-"

"You didn't think to wait for the firefighters and cops to arrive before running in?" He says cutting me off.

"Well, it was a decision I made within seconds, I didn't think at all I just did, and before I knew it I was in the building trying to save my trainer I thought it would be a good-"

"Well going in burning buildings is what firefighters do, not teenage girls, what were you planning to do if you found him? You are not strong enough to carry him out, you risked your life for noth-

Is this cop serious?, I cut him off instantly "I shall have you know that I DIDN'T risk my life for NOTHING. Charley was like a father to me, and I thought I would be able to save him since the firefighters WERE NOT THERE IN TIME, the building was lit up, not one part of it wasn't covered in FLAMES, I blame you for the death of Charley!" I say angrily not even knowing if he died or not.

The cop stared at me shocked by my outburst, when he shouldn't be, he made me angry by not letting me explain and just jumping to conclusions every time I tried to speak.

I then say "I'm done answering your questions, I went in the building to save someone but got pulled out by a firefighter that was already too late, the building was already falling apart in the inside and it was going to collapse any minute."

"Tris, this isn't our fault, you can't blame the firefighters that were there for a fire they didn't cause, they tried their best and at least saved one person, which was you, you should respect them for that. They saved your life remember?" The cop says sounding annoyed with me.

"I will blame whomever I wish, the firefighter that saved me knew I didn't want to be saved, I wanted Charley to be saved NOT me, Charley was actually an important person and changed peoples life and was so caring, while I'm just someone no one cares about." I say pissed off.

"Well Tris, like you said the building was falling apart, Charley was probably too far away for him to reach in time, so he pulled you out instead, he had orders through the radio all firefighters use. He had to follow them but he didn't! You shouldn't be angry with him for saving your life and trying not to get himself killed as well, his orders were to abandon the building because it was collapsing and would hit the ground any moment but he stayed in there because he saw movement as he got a little closer he realized it was a person and that person ended up being you. Tris he risked his life to save you, you should be grateful not angry." He continued.

Surprisingly the other cop just sat there nodding his head and said nothing. My eyes were full of tears from anger and sadness. All that came out of my mouth before me bursting to tears is "I'm sorry." I don't know what I was sorry for, getting angry and punching the firefighter? Not being able to save Charley? Being angry with everyone because Charley is most likely dead and it's no one's fault but I blamed everyone anyway?

I wiped my tears away and said "Is Charley dead?" I bite my lip trying to hold back more tears that I know will come eventually.

The cops both look at each other before answering, Mr. Gillson finally spoke and said "I'm so sorry for your loss."

I freeze in less than a second, I start feeling dizzy, I can feel the color drain from my face and let darkness take over me. But before I know it I'm awake again and the cops are calling my name.

I blink rapidly because everything is still a little dizzy and look at them and speak. "How long was I out?"

Mr. Gillson responds saying "5 minutes Tris, Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy." I respond.

I then realize Todd and Emily are also in the room. When did they get here? They must've came in when I was passed out.

"Do you want a glass of water or something? You look a little pale Tris." Todd offers.

"No, I'm okay." I say, but my voice cracks betraying me.

"I-I don't think I can answer any more questions." I feel my heart ache, and all of a sudden I start crying again. I hate being so weak I shouldn't cry, But Charley was like a father to me and I just can't believe he is gone. I shouldn't be crying I can't be weak, I repeat trying to convince myself to stop the tears and just answer all the cops questions.

Todd is holding me, I didn't even realize he was until now, I don't know how long I've been crying for, but it feels like forever. The tears start slowing and I become calm, I don't think I can cry anymore, I have no tears left. I look up at Todd and I say. "Are the cops gone now?"

"Yes, they left about 30 minutes ago Tris." Todd says softly.

I nod my head and think I've been crying for 30 minutes?! Wow, I have not cried like that in a very long time.

"Tris there is something else Emily and I have to talk to about, I know this is a hard time for you right now but it's very important hun." Todd continues.

I don't reply I just nod my head again and he releases me and sits on the couch where the cops had sat.

"Emily she is ready to talk now!" Todd yells.

In less than a second Emily is already in the room.

She sits down beside Todd.

I look at them both, I think I know what they are going to talk to me about.

..The firefighter incident..

 **A Special Thanks To My Proof Reader/Helper Of Ideas For Story**

 **PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO VERONICA ROTH.**

 **REMEMBER THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION!**

 **REVIEWS OR SUGGESTIONS ARE ALSO WELCOME!**

 **I LOVE WHOEVER IS READING THIS**


	3. The Talk And The FireFighter?

Tris POV

"Tris we know you punched the firefighter that saved you in the face." Emily spoke sounding extremely disappointed in me.

I look over to her and nod. "I know I can expla-"

"Tris we've decided its best for you to go to a new foster home, they and great people, were sorry but we thought we could handle having a teenager in the house but I just don't think it's best for us right now."

I feel like a knife is stabbing my heart . "Emily please I know I'm hard to handle I'm sorry and it won't happen ever again please don't send me away."

"Tris we are sorry. But this has to be done, Stop-" Todd says gently.

I look over to him and cut him off by yelling "NO YOUR NOT SORRY YOUR JUST SENDING ME AWAY LIKR ALL THE OTHER FOSTER PARENTS DO, BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME!

"Lower your voice Tris. Stop making this harder than it has to be, were just not ready to have a teenager in our household. We are very sorry, please don't be angry. Your social worker that helps you find families will be here to pick you up tomorrow. Todd continues.

Tears begin to form and before they can say anything else I run upstairs to my room, collapse on my bed and continue crying till I fall asleep.

When I wake up the sun is still rising, but its bright enough to peak through my window. I look at the clock and it reads 4:00AM I must've slept right through the whole day! It was almost 1 o clock when I came to my room.

I get up off my bed grab what I need to take a quick shower to start the long day that's about to come.

After my shower I dry my hair, brush my teeth and get dressed.

I'm nervous and sad to face Todd and Emily I thought this was my final stop. My home. But things change right? People move on and stop trying. I wonder who will be taking me in next. Will they be mean? Strict? Nice? Poor? Rich? So many questions and I want to know all the answers, I hate not knowing. I sigh and start to pack even though I didn't have much to pack it felt like hours to do. I only wanted my clothes and the only picture I had left of my blood related family. I didn't want anything they gave me I'd feel too bad if I took it. I take one last look around the room that was once mine I was sad but I would not cry. I am strong. I turn back around peeling my eyes away from the room and put a tough look on my face hiding the sadness.

I walk down the stairs quickly reaching the bottom before I know it and say "Anyone here?" The house seemed too quiet, I think I was alone.

Like always. I'm alone with no one there to comfort me.

I sigh and rolled my suitcase to the door clutching the photo of my family close wishing they were here so I wouldn't have to go through this.

I hear a knock at the door, wondering why someone would be here so early. I reached my hand for the knob and hear noise in the kitchen.

Huh? I thought I was alone. I guess they didn't hear me call out for them or come down the stairs. Which is a bit weird.

The knock happens again and I hear Todd yell "Tris, get the door please!"

"Okay!" I say as if I wasn't still leaving.

I open the door and look up to see.

The guy I punched. He looked a little young to be a firefighter maybe he was a volunteer firefighter? pushing my thoughts away I give an awkward smile. His face stays flat and he has sunglasses on. Not saying sorry not really even giving voice communication I just step aside to let him in. Not wanting to communicate at all still I walked away into the kitchen. Hoping he would close the door behind him.

Before entering the kitchen I looked back to see if he did close the door. I thought he walked right back out and left but he was facing the other way looking at the pictures on the wall. Another weird thing I thought he would start something with me, by yelling or making rude comments. But he didn't.

I turned back around and walked into the kitchen staring off into the distance.

Todd spoke up saying "Well Tris, who was it?" he was pouring a glass of orange juice and taking a sip.

"The guy I punched in the face." I say with no emotion.

Todd spits out his juice and says "What!"

I laugh. I know I shouldn't but I do and I say. "The guy I punched in the face, you know yesterday, the firefighter?"

Todd just gives me wide eyes so Emily decides speaks up and says "Well, did you apologize?"

"No and I'm not going to, because you aren't my REAL parents and can't make me plus you are kicking me out and giving me to a new family now so you have no authority over what I do. Only they do."

Todd looks at me and says "Tris!"

I walk away.

"Come back here now Tris!" I hear Emily say with anger in her voice.

"NO THANKS! Got to go to my new 'family'". I say walking straight past the guy I punched, grabbing my suitcase and walking out the front door and slamming it behind me.

I freeze for only a second before rolling my suit case to the end of the porch where the steps are and sit down waiting for whoever is coming to get me to come. I clutch the photo close realizing I was still holding it and hear the door open. I didn't even look up to see who it was but they sat beside me.

It was quiet for awhile I started to get curious on who it was exactly. Todd or Emily would have given me a huge lecture right now on manners and how I should be treating people with respect. So it had to be him. The guy I well... striked in the face.

"You got a heck of a punch." The guy said. It startled me when he first spoke his voice is deep and rough and I wasn't expecting him to talk to me after what I did to him. Hell I wouldn't talk to me.

I sigh and look at him noticing his sun glasses are off. I look into his piercing blue eyes and around them to see how badly I got him. I did that? Wow. There was black around his eyes on his nose around his nose, hardly any purple. I got him bad, maybe I even broke his nose. Ouch.

"Got a big bruise from such a small girl." I say biting my lip trying not to laugh because he is big must be a foot taller than me and he has huge muscules.

I saw from the corner of my eye that his lips twitched up a bit, if I was just a little further away I wouldn't of noticed. I look at him again and say "Shouldn't you be mad at me instead of sitting here with me?"

It was his turn to sigh. "I am still mad with you but I understand why you did it after I calmed down a bit and after the cops explained a few things to me." I tense up worried of what they might of told him. Did they say I'm bat shit crazy and it's normal for me because I've screwed up so many times? I need to know so I ask

"What exactly did they say?" I question him looking deeper into his beautiful blue eyes.

"They said that Charlie was like a father to you and you and him were really close."

I almost sigh a relief but he continued.

"And they said they've had a few other incidents with you that put you in a tough position like the one today."

"Did they tell you any of this 'incidents'?" I ask quickly. Worrying again of what they might have said to him. Why did I care what they told him? Never mind who cares. I don't care what he thinks it's just personal information that's all.

He looked at me slightly amused and said "No. They did not. I did ask though."

I wonder why he asked them. That's personal.

"Well it's personal and you don't need to know." I snap looking away. I have been snapping a lot lately, I'm just so fed up with everyone I don't know how to deal with these emotions flowing through me one minute I'm happy then I'm sad and then angry. It's so confusing.

"You're right it is personal I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked them." He says.

"Good." I say sounding cold. I think he was about to respond but stopped when I hung my head down and put it in my hands. I felt his gaze on me it was intense. It was like he was waiting for me to explain why I snapped at him twice. The second time I got mad was very unlike me I don't know what's happening. He did apologize and I just kept being rude. It was wrong of me.

I lift my head not looking at him, took a deep breath and said "Look, I'm sorry for getting mad at you over a little thing like that, I have just bottling a lot of emotions up and don't know how to deal with them right now or when I punched you."

"So you are apologizing for punching me in the face?" He says smiling.

I looked at him, loving his crooked smile I smiled back and shrugged and said "Sort of."

"Yes!" I heard one voice say from inside the house. I giggle I should've known he would be listening.

"I didn't say it was an apology Todd!" I yell back while laughing.

The front door opens I was expecting Todd but it was Emily, I laughter completely died and my face went flat like nothing ever happened. "You're rides on his way you should go get the rest of your stuff." She says.

I look her in the eyes stand up and say "I have everything I want and need, anything you and Todd gave me you can have back."

She looked at me hurt. Which made me angry.

"You are not allowed to give me that hurt look. You decided to get rid of me that isn't my fault. I don't want any charity you and Todd gave me and I don't need anything you gave me."

She was about to say something but I cut her off having more to say. "If you expected me to be all happy and hug you guys bye you were wrong because once you deicded to cut me out of your life. You cut all the love I had for you guys as well." Tears were in my eyes but I do not let anyone see me cry, last night was the LAST time I cried. No one will ever do that to me again.

She opened her mouth and closed it. Walking inside and shutting the door.

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL 3 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS! I'm working really hard to start this story off!**

 **I know Tris seems a bit harsh right now but I promises she will cool down eventually! ~~MORE CHARACTERS OF VERONICA ROTH IN NEXT CHAPTER~~**

 **PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO VERONICA ROTH.**


	4. Four?

TRIS POV

I numbly turned around expecting the blue eyed boy to be staring in my direction but he wasn't he was facing forward trying to mind his own business. I admired that, if I was here witnessing Emily's and I argument I would've been staring and trying to understand what's going on.

I realize I'm staring at the back of the blue eyed boy and wonder if he feels my gaze. I need to stop staring before it turns into a bad habit of mine.

I walk forward picking up my suitcase and photo to carry them down the porch steps.

Before going any further I stop because a question that has been nagging at the back of my mind for awhile but kept forgetting to ask it so I do.

"What's your name? I'm curious since we've been talking awhile without a proper introduction."

He chuckles and says "I'm Four, you?"

I can feel him looking at me intensely like he was trying to examine my reaction.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tris." I respond.

Yes I was curious about if that was his real name but if he wanted to tell me about it he would've so I won't ask.

He looked a bit shocked at my answer so I wonder if he did think I would ask him about his name.

I extend my hand out to shake his and as soon as his hands touched mine it made me feel as light as a feather while sending butterflies to my stomach. He was making me even more nervous. I almost didn't let go. I knew I had to or well that would be incredibly weird of me to just be holding his hand. We release our hands at the same time. Whew I thought I was shaking his hand too long.

All of a sudden a noise started, it was getting closer and closer. It was a loud car, my social workers loud car. She was finally here to pick me up.

I froze. I didn't want to go, I want to stay but I know I can't.

"Tris?" I hear a voice say.

"Tris?" He repeats. It's Four he is talking to me.

I blink rapidly. Noticing my arm is starting to feel warm, I look down at it to see he is holding me up. I feel very dizzy I need to breath I think while letting the breath out that I was holding and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks me sounding worried. Wait why was he worried? We just met. Does he like me? . No that's absurd we just met and I'm skinny and frail while he, is well hot as hell.

"Tris?" He says again.

I remember I didn't answer his question and I don't want to. I don't know if I'm okay. I need to get out of here. I drop my suitcase but keep a hold of my picture and run. I don't know where I'm going. I am just running away. I love to run it clears my mind when I do. I have so many thoughts going through my mind that I am unable to control I just need to keep running and maybe all the thoughts will go away 'why do people send me away, what if my new family hates me and sends me away too, what if I'm unwanted everywhere I go, what if my family looking down on me is disappointed in me.' I need to stop thinking negative I need all my thoughts to stop.

As I continue to run I take in my surroundings to get my mind of the things. I am on a nature trail not too far from Emily and Todd's house. I usually come here to run during the weekends when I have nothing to do, it's so beautiful in here it's like a enchanted flower garden with trees to fill it out a bit more. Everything that grows in here is unique in its own way, it's memorizing.

Knowing that there is a tire swing around here I slow my pace just a bit.

One day I had come across a large beautiful tree while I was exploring off trails the beautiful tree hid it behind a crowd of not so beautiful trees. No one would even think to look back here. The day I came back here I decided to decorate the area it would become my spot. I was picking the ugly weeds away surprised to even find them in here since everything was usually so stunning when I saw a perfect branch hanging low enough to hang a tire swing up on it. So I did.

It's extremely tough to get to my spot though you have to squeeze past all the bushes. I made it this difficult so it would stay mine. I planted thorn bushes just so no one would try to go sneaking off into my area. In the winter when the thorn bushes died I would sneak the tire to the swing 'home' so in the winter no one would ever find it. As far as I knew the place was only mine.

I run just a little further and spot the thorn bushes ahead, I'm glad they are noticeable and I wonder why no one was suspicious why they randomly started growing in that area. They are taking over, and the area I had put them in is getting bigger and bigger I thought someone would wonder but nope, it was still my secret.

I slow down my run and start to walk, I look for the little opening I made as a reminder of where my tire swing was and found it. I cut through the bushes not getting a single, went behind the crowd of trees set the picture down and sat on the swing breathing heavily. As my breathing started to slow I heard a cracking sound and a grunt noise. I thought it was just an animal so I ignored it. But it happened again so I decided I was going to get up to look for what it was until a deep voice said:

"You are a really fast runner and pick the most difficult spot to hide." He sounded annoyed at the last part and I giggled.

I say "Well no one is supposed to get behind here but me I made this spot." I look to try to find where he was coming from but didn't spot him. The deep voice spoke again, it was Four.

"Ah, that it explains those damn bushes I knew they couldn't of just randomly started growing in one area, they hurt, nasty little things!"

I giggle again and say "Here I was thinking you were this hot and a tough guy but I guess not." My eyes go wide because I just called him hot while trying to playfully tease him of his obvious strength.

"So I'm not hot anymore?" He responds with an obvious smirk on his face.

 _*SNAP*_ the rope on the tire swing breaks and before I know it my head is slamming down on the ground and everything goes fuzzy.

"TRIS!" I hear Four yell from behind me.

I groan in pain and feel my body being pulled out of the tire and into his strong arms. I look up at him seeing his face is full of worry, looking at my head for where I bumped it.

I say "I'm ok-kay just a-a little d-dizzy." My voice is very crackly when I speak but I think he understood me.

"You have no cut and aren't bleeding just a huge goose egg at the back of your head." He says sounding a bit relieved.

"That's goooood." I say slurring my words. I think I really slammed down on my head hard. But I'm fine.

He started looking at me again with his worried face.

"Tris, I think you may have a concussion."

I say "Whaaat, no I don't pssssh, just a bummmmp on my head plus I have a nnnnew family to meeeet todaaay. No time for having a concussionnnnn." I try to get up out of his arms but I just fall right back into them.

I look into his eyes again and try to get up for a second time and was successful.

"Seeeee? I can stand uuuup." I say sounding and looking unconvincing since I'm struggling to stay up.

His face showed he wasn't believing me and before I know it I'm off the ground and into his arms bridal style being carried out of the bushes before I could even say anything.

We both stayed quiet on the way back seems like he was angry with me. But why? I didn't say anything rude this time or throw a tantrum when he picked me up. I usually hate being picked up. Why didn't I protest? Did I like being in his arms? No. I shouldn't. I don't. I will stay alone, no one is right for me.

Before I know it we arrived back and he explained what had happened and that he thinks I have a concussion since I can't walk or speak properly. Before I can get a word in everything fades into darkness.

When I wake up I see 3 familiar faces. One was Tori my social worker, one was Todd and the other was Emily. I felt a slight pang in my heart. Where was Four? Why am I attached to him? It's not like I'll ever see him again.

"Tris?" Tori asks.

"Yea?" I respond.

"You are in the hospital, you have a concussion like Four thought. Good news though they said you would be able to go as soon as you woke up. They said you were dehydrated and that's why you blacked out not because of hitting your head. You need to remember to drink fluids and to not go off running when you have no food in your system." Tori tells me.

While standing up from the hospital bed with the help of Tori I say:

"Okay, can we go now?" I don't want to deal with Emily or Todd I just want to forget about them.

"Tris we're glad your okay, I was so worried about you." Todd says.

I look at him and say "I'm not your problem anymore I appreciate your worries but it's best if you both move on so I can move on as well. You guys are only hurting me more."

Tori moves to stand by my side and says "She's right, you guys should probably go."

They didn't try to argue, they left. Just like that. Ouch.

I look at Tori and ask "Are we late to meet my new family?"

She responds quickly "No Tris, we are exactly on time."

I look at her confused. She notices this quickly and says:

"You are coming to live with my husband and I, no more new families that are going to get rid of you."

I look her directly in the eyes and say "Did no one else want me?"

She looks at me for a minute before responding with "Tris, a lot of people wanted you, including me I've been trying to get you for awhile now and I finally convinced the people in charge of who you go to, to give me a chance. I want to take care of you so you don't get hurt anymore. She says.

Before I say something she continues and says

"My husband I recently got a big place with a huge room for you and your own full bathroom. It's waiting for you when we arrive."

I look at Tori shocked and asked to clarify "You wanted me?"

She smiles and quickly responds with a "Yes sweetie."

"No more new homes?" I ask.

"No more Tris. I have been your worker for a long time and grown attached to you, I always hated to see when you got hurt so I am stopping it right here. You are coming home with me."

I look at her and a smile begins to form on my face I am so happy now but I have to respond:

"Thank you Tori, I won't let you down."

She responds saying "I know hun."

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! 3**

 **I am trying to make each chapter 1,700-2,200 words. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS,COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS.**

 **Remember that is my FIRST FANFICTION!**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO VERONICA ROTH. NOT MY CHARACTERS**


	5. Tori And The Drive To a New Home

_Recap:_

 _I look at her and a smile begins to form on my face I am so happy now but I have to respond:_

 _"Thank you Tori, I won't let you down."_

 _She responds saying "I know hun."_

**NEW**

"Let's go hun, all your stuff has already been placed in the car and is ready to be brought over." Tori says sounding excited.

As we walk to the car I realize my nerves are starting to flare up. What if her husband doesn't like me as much as she does? Would she still want me around or send me away? I decide to say something before my thoughts get too deep. " Tori... What if your husband doesn't like me?"

She laughs at me and says "My husband will love you! You have nothing to worry about Tris. I know you have gone through so much lately but I promise you it will get better with time AND school doesn't start for a few more days so that means you can get settled in easily and have some time to adjust to all of this."

"Thanks Tori I appreciate the reassurance but I'm still worried about how all this will play out, it's not just about meeting your husband." I respond in nervous way. I have no clue what's going to happen and no clue what's in store for me once I arrive at their home. Before I can think any further Tori responds.

"I don't know what's going to happen either Tris all I can say is you got to take things one day at a time and not stress too much about the future.

I notice we are now at the car, before I get in I turn my head to Tori and say "Thanks, I will try not to get stressed out over what I don't know."

Tori smiles and says "Good, I will too."

We laugh together because well we know it's going to be stressful even if we do try to keep things as relaxed as possible.

I open the door of her blue GMC truck, get in and shut the door behind me. I try to get comfy in my seat because I know there is a lengthy drive ahead of us but I am still a little tense from everything that has happened. I should get my mind off of it hmmmm...

I decide to think about where I am going and about Tori. I remember she told me she lived a few towns away from me when I moved in with Emily and Todd. She also said if I ever needed anything I was to call her and she would come as quickly as possible. She is so nice, I don't know what I did to deserve her but I'm glad I have her to look after me. I know I need someone in my life right now to take care of me, yes I'm 17 but I still need that type of support. I need to know that at least one person is there and glad Tori is here. She will be my guide and I know she will try her best with me and not push me to do anything I don't want to do. My other foster parents always expected something out of me, wanted me to be better but I know Tori wouldn't do that, I can sense it.

A long yawn escapes me and I try again to get comfortable in my seat more. I'm so exhausted I can feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier before letting darkness take over.

 _**DREAM**_

 _*BANG, BANG*_

 _I wake up immediately from a loud noise and smell smoke._

 _"Mommy?" I yell scared. I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall still smelling smoke._

 _*BANG, BANG*the noise that woke me up happened again, it didn't scare me, it was the smell of smoke that was making me scared. I've seen burnt down houses before and they were so sad to look at and left a mess behind and broken hearts._

 _As I walk forward the smell gets stronger and makes me cough. "Mommy?" I say with my voice sounding frightened, I hate feeling or sounding scared._

 _I walk into the kitchen to see her standing there safe._

 _"Breatice, it's alright sweetheart just the neighbors door opening and closing from the wind." She says knowing I'm afraid of something._

 _I love how she knew what I was scared of. I run towards her and she swooped down and picked me up and kissed me on the forehead._

 _"Mommy, it's not the banging that's scaring me, I smell smoke don't you?." I guess she didn't know what I was afraid of._

 _My mom took a whiff of air through her nose and by her reaction I can tell she smells it as well._

 _I am almost too afraid to ask but manage to. "Mommy where is the smell coming from?" I knew she was going to check because I felt her body tense up, but she was frozen in her place._

 _She responds "Hold on sweetheart you stay right here I will go check." She sets me down and goes out the door._

 _I hear her yell "Andrew! Caleb!"_

 _I can hear the panic in her voice_ and _ignore what she said about staying put and run out the door as quickly as I can. I can see her small figure running into our burning garage, our garage was way further up the lane way. My dad and Caleb had went out there to work on a project. They wanted to build me a bike since we could not afford one. They are in there because of me! Tears and fear now filled my eyes and I yelled "Mommy!"_

 _I try to run to the garage faster. I am closer and can now hear a few loud cracking sounds. It can't fall! I run faster but my little legs can only take me so far. The garage collapses in front of my eyes and I scream as loud as I can. Bursting into tears, if only our garage/shack had been built closer I would've made it I would've been with them._

I wake up gasping for air. I thought the nightmares were gone I slept fine yesterday! Why do they have to happen? Why do fires always take the people that mean the most to me away from me? My family died because I couldn't get there in time and so did Charley. Everyone is dying.

"Tris? What's wrong!" I hear Tori say panicked.

I look up at her and say in a weak, blubbery voice "My parents.. and and Charley... they are gone because of me."

"Oh hunny. It's not your fault sweetheart, death is never anyone's fault." She says trying to calm me down, but I burst out crying wanting everyone I love back.

I can hear the car being pulled to the side of the road and feel her arms wrapping around me. She kisses my forehead and whispers "Oh Hunny, it's okay, shhhh."

I cry for a bit longer but pull away slightly, not liking that I have cried in front of her. I don't like crying in front of anyone. It is very weak and I want to.. No.. I HAVE to be strong.

I sniffle and respond in a somewhat of a strong voice. "I think I'm okay now." I know I lied but I just want to go to the room they have waiting for me plus I don't want Tori getting hurt by seeing me sad.

"Are you sure?" She asks me uncertain if I actually am okay.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I say giving a weak smile to try to look convincing. She accepted my answer and part smile. She restarted the truck, flicked the signal button and pulled back out onto the road.

Guilt hits me, I made her pull over she has probably been driving awhile. I should apologize. I wonder how long I slept? Has it already been a long drive and I made it longer? I definitely should apologize so I say.

"Tori?"

She looks over at me and says "Yea?"

"I'm sorry you had to pull over to deal with-

She cuts me off and says "Tris, there is no need to apologize I made the choice to pull over on my own and would gladly do it again for you. Plus, we are almost there." she smiled at the last part then looked away to put her eyes back on the road.

I start thinking, we are really almost there? I think I must've dozed off for quite some time, whoa. Must've been some nap. I wonder how much further we are away.

"Tori, how much further are we away?" I ask curiously.

"5 minutes tops." She responds.

"Wow, I was asleep for awhile then?" I ask.

"No not that long, the drive is shorter. When I told you my husband and I moved we moved closer to where you were. We found a lovely home in the town Maplefield."

Tori and I always kept in touch while I was going through foster homes. She really does care about me. I guess I didn't realize how much till she mentioned she was trying to get me for a while now. I should've noticed how much she cared. I knew social workers didn't call you every day and make sure that you were okay. It was just her worrying about me and wanting me to be okay.

"Lovely town name." I say.

"Yes I thought so too and its name is just as lovely as the actual town. Tons of nice people there, I have a feeling that you are going to love it."

 **HEY GUYS! Sort of a short chapter but wanted to update one to show I'm still doing the story!I will be updating chapters mostly during the weekends! It's when I have the most free time!**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY, it means so much to me!ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNER BY VERONICA ROTH NOT BY ME!**

 **Oh and I had an idea, if you COMMENT YOUR NAME OR A NAME that you want to SEE in the STORY in further chapters I will try my best to get them in! They won't be a permanent character but will show!**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave reviews!**


	6. NEW TOWN and Four?

_Recap:_

 _Tori and I always kept in touch while I was going through foster homes. She really does care about me. I guess I didn't realize how much till she mentioned she was trying to get me for a while now. I should've noticed how much she cared. I knew social workers didn't call you every day and make sure that you were okay. It was just her worrying about me and wanting me to be okay._

 _"Lovely town name." I say._

 _"Yes I thought so too and its name is just as lovely as the actual town. Tons of nice people there, I have a feeling that you are going to love it there."_

TRIS POV

I look out my window and see a sign that says "Welcome To Maplefield." We're here!

I turn my head back to the front. At first it's just trees but eventually I start to see houses. I notice each house lined up perfectly next to each other. With perfect amounts of lawn space surrounding each of the them. Each house is a different color, making every one of them pop out. I couldn't help but open my mouth and just gape at the town I'm going to live in. Tori was right this place is memorizing and I haven't even seen the whole town yet.

I turn to Tori and see she is watching my reactions so I say "This place is so beautiful!"

She smiles and says "I'm glad you think so. Do you like it?"

I smile back and say "I love it! I look forward to seeing the rest of the town."

This town is amazing! I look out my window again and start to see people walking along the sidewalks they are all smiling, laughing and having a good time. Before I know it we are pulling into the driveway of Tori's and her husband's home. Well I guess it's my home too... But I'm scared to call another place a 'home', what if this isn't the 'home' for me and it just disappears like all the other houses I've called 'home'.

I hear Tori clear her throat and look over at her. She raises her eyebrows at me. I'm confused now so I raise my eyebrows and give her a 'what?' look.

She laughs and says "Tris we are here, you need to get out of the truck."

I laugh too, I can't believe I had forgotten we were here even though we just arrived. I continue to laugh at myself and I hear her walk away _Click clack click clack._

She didn't need to help me with anything because well I hardly brought a lot with me. I feel bad since I didn't even put my suitcase in the back of the truck.

Truck? I think. Didn't she had a car at first? Was that car even there for me? Did I run too early and for no reason? As all these thoughts fly through my mind I walk to the back of the truck and grab my suitcase. I realize something's missing but what? Then it hit me... Where is the picture of my family and I?

"Tori!" I yell knowing she went inside the house.

"Yes?" I can hear her heels again _click clack click clack_ as she walks towards me.

"Where's the photo?" I say extremely worried, that's the only picture I have left of my family and me together, it was the last one taken before their death.

Tori's voice breaks me out of my thoughts, she says "Don't worry I put it inside. It's safe."

I look at her letting out a breath I was holding in out and say "I thought we might have left it behind, I didn't even notice it was with us."

She smiles at me and just stands there. I was expecting her to go back into the house but she starts talking "You know that gentlemen that you punched in the face lives next door."

I look up at her shocked, she was really blunt. Plus Four lives next door? I will be seeing him every day? I admit we got off on the wrong foot but I actually think I like him. As a friend of course…Or more? No stop Tris. You ONLY like him as a friend.

"Tris?" Tori says interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea?" I say, trying to act like I didn't stare off into space thinking about him.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yea, I'm fine just tired." I say lying.

"Oh okay, well I can get your suitcase for you if your too tired?" She says smirking. I think somehow she knew I was lying to her. She knew I was debating me feelings for him. But how did she know?

I decide to respond. "No, I got it."

I add a smile at the end for good measure. After that I pick up my suitcase to walk to the house door. She follows behind me and says "Soooo, you like him don't you?"

Trying to play it cool I say "Whaaaat, I don't like him that's absurd!" I was shocked my voice went all weird it has never done that before. Do I really like him? Hmph.

Tori's voice breaks my thoughts "You do so, I knew it!" She says excitedly, acting like a teenage girl.

I stop at the door turning towards her and respond "No. I don't, why would I? I just met the guy and not to mention but I did sort of punch him in the face." I start feeling noticeable blush creep onto my cheeks. I think I do like him, why else would I blush?

She laughs at me and says "Sure you don't. Anyways, my husband isn't home right now but will be around supper time. Which is at 6 by the way."

I am still nervous about meeting her husband but I don't let her see. I smile a fake smile hoping she can't tell I'm lying to her again and say "Well I look forward to meeting him!"

I think she bought it. She smiles and opens the door for me. I turn forward walking in and take one big look around the room. It's so beautiful in here. As you walk in it goes into the living room. The walls are a deep red color with pictures perfectly hanging on each wall making it seem like it took hours to decide which picture would go where. The furniture is black leather and the floor is an unstained pure white carpet and-

"Do you like it?" Tori asks, interrupting my thoughts.

I turn to her nodding happily. "I love it!" I yell. I'm so excited to live here! I have a great feeling about this place. This new town and home is just what I needed, with everything that is going on.

She laughs while saying "I'm glad."

 _*Knock Knock*_

I raise my eyebrows and ask "Are you expecting someone?"

She shakes her head no and turns to open the door because we haven't really entered the house all the way. I only saw the living room because it's the entry way.

"Hey Four!" Tori says a little too happily. Is she going to tell Four I like him? What if she gives it away? I think getting a bit worried. But wait what is he doing here anyway? Is he here to see me? Or Tori? My hearts beat starts to pick up. He is probably just here to see Tori, they are neighbors after all.

"Hey Tori." I hear him respond. He didn't even notice she was extra happy. Maybe she is like this all the time? Acting extra happy could make others happy. Maybe that's why she was doing it. Hmmm. It doesn't matter I guess. As long as she doesn't tell him I like him, everything will be fine. But then again she doesn't even know for certain if I do like him or not. I didn't admit to anything so I guess she wouldn't be able to go off anything but a hunch. I shake my head clearing my somewhat harsh thoughts and watch as she opens the door wider.

I hear her say "Would you like to come in Four?"

I hear him say "Sure, that would be great."

My heartbeat is going crazy now. Why is he making me so nervous? He shouldn't. This is crazy, I shouldn't like a guy I just met. I need to stop repeating that to myself and stop thinking about it.

"Hey Tris." Four says bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look up trying not to make eye contact with him because I know I will just get lost in his blue eyes.

"Hey." I respond. Trying not to keep the conversation going, maybe not talking to him so much will help my crazy mix of emotions.

His deep voice peels me away from my thoughts once again. "I was wondering if you wanted a quick tour of the town?" He asks me. Scratching the back of his neck like he was worried I would say no. How could I say no? He was nervous. Nervous is a cute look on him. Why was he nervous though? It's just me. He doesn't like me? He couldn't. I'm too... well me... I'm not a girl anyone wants.

I watch as his eyes change, I can tell he is thinking I'm going to say no. So I surprise him and say "Sure, that would be great."

He smiles.

I forgot Tori was in the room, and I think he did too. I turn to her and ask "Can I go?"

She nods, smiles and says "Yea sure, go have fun. I will bring your suitcase up to your room for you."

That was a nice offer I should accept it. But I say "Are you sure? I can bring it up stairs if you tell me where my room is."

She nods her head no and says "It's okay I got it, you go."

I smile and say "Thanks."

I turn to Four and say "I'm ready now? If you want."

He laughs lightly and says "Yea sure, let's go."

I follow him out the door and see his nice black Malibu pulled up behind Tori's truck.

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**

 **WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN ON THE TOUR ;) STAY TUNED! I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER 3 SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. GOT A FEW THINGS GOING ON! BUT ILL GET BACK ON TRACK!**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO VERONICA ROTH!**


End file.
